


Love Squares

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Deadly Class Drabble, Deadly Class Imagine, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Jealous Maria, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Light Angst, Maria Esperanza Salazar x Reader, Maria Esperanza Salazar x You, Maria Salazar x Reader, Maria Salazar x You, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, imagine, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Jealous confrontation between the reader and Maria. Maria is in for a surprise.





	Love Squares

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are the reader’s thoughts.

Closing your locker door, you’re greeted by Maria’s angry scowl. Stepping back, you create some distance between the two of you. You hadn’t even heard her approach which catches you off guard. Before being able to utter a single word, Maria erupts with an outrageous question.

“What do you think you were doing with Marcus in the training room?” Her accent becomes thicker as her irritation heightens.

You can’t help but roll your eyes at her accusation. This isn’t the first time Maria has accused someone of trying to steal Marcus from her. Paranoia has taken over her since they started dating.  She’s been taking more risks; not caring if others find out about the relationship. She openly talks about it and doesn’t seem concerned about any consequences of it becoming public knowledge. Taking a quick glance around the hallway, you can see the last of the students leaving as classes have ended for the day.

“I was helping him practice,” You shrug not really thinking anything of the interaction between you and him, “You know he’s shitty at fighting still. That boy will never be able to properly defend himself if he doesn’t practice.”

Her eyebrows arch upward in suspicion. She’s clearly not believing the answer you had just given her.

“I know what you’re doing (Y/N). It’s not going to work. Marcus would never leave me. He’s the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.”

Your eye twitches. It’s an involuntary habit you’ve become accustomed to since Marcus and Maria started dating. You hate it when she drones on and on about him. While you love Marcus as a friend, you can’t stop yourself from feeling contempt for how she gushes over him. A piece of your heart crumbles away each time she references their relationship. A new dagger plunges into it every time you are faced with the fact that she loves him. It’s only a matter of time before there is nothing left of your heart.

“You want him but you can’t have him. He’s mine.”

“Maria, I really don’t. Stop being delusional.”

“Delusional!” Her voice is barely below yelling this point. “Everyone can see how you look at him (Y/N). You stare at him all the time. It’s pathetic”

“Fucking hell Maria!” Your voice rises to match hers in tone and volume. You can understand why she thinks you’re always staring at him but that just isn’t the case. If you both don’t settle down soon, you’ll be caught by the monitors or other students. This back-and-forth is getting nothing accomplished. Giving up on trying to change her mind, you raise your hands in mock surrender and turn to walk away.

“Don’t walk away from me. Just admit it! Admit you want him!”

You’re not sure why you snapped but after hearing her words, you swiftly turn around screaming at her that he isn’t the one you want.

“What?” She questions seemingly switching from combative to stunned in a matter of seconds.

Using her shock to your benefit, you grab the back of her neck and smash your lips against her. It takes her a moment before she returns the kiss with what you hope is acceptance and mutual love. You’ve been dreaming of this moment for a long time. Pulling away slightly, your lips barely brush against hers as you catch your breath. You search her eyes for any signs of disgust but can find no traces of it. Maybe she’s still too shocked to fully understand the exchange between the two of you.

Regaining steady breathing, you begin to come to your senses.

 _Holy shit! I just kissed her. I just kissed Maria! Fuck!_ Your mind works overtime trying to convince you that what happened was real; you aren’t daydreaming.

Once reality sets in, you start mentally backpedaling. You feel as though you just possibly ruined your friendship. This is not going to make anything easier.

“Wh..What was that (Y/N)?” Maria whispers out.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” You repeat again and again as you shove her away from you. You feel the need to get away as quickly as possible. The impending rejection is not what you want to hear right now. Turning on your heels, you swiftly walk away from her towards the steps. Maria can do nothing but stare at your retreating figure. Her fingers touch her lips as she replays the kiss in her mind.

This is one fucked up love triangle which is more of a square if you added Saya into the mix. It’s too complex. And ultimately, you can’t foresee any good outcome. It’s a situation where all involved are bound to get hurt.


End file.
